


【皮水】不哭，Sese爱你

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: Hello hello 这里是Emma!Lofter: Em._.ma微博: Em_OvO-------------------------------皮水那种相爱相杀，就算分开了又互相放不下的爱情，我觉得实在是太好磕了 这是我第一次写皮水 敬请见谅。时间设定在巴萨欧冠被淘汰之后。CP: 皮水，C梅，提及万笛 设定所有关系都已经公开。假设两人在2019年3月底分手。破镜重圆HE，一共五章+C梅番外，每周更新。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM: I Hate This - Tenille Arts

_ 皮克视角 _

八月的西班牙烈日炎炎，皮克顶着一头乱糟糟的头发拿着一罐啤酒难过地蜷缩在沙发上，眼睛还因为长时间的哭泣红肿着。他们输了。输得彻彻底底。媒体和球迷的舆论跟外面火热的阳光一起灼烧着他。他曾经几次在崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠，但这一次跟以前不一样了。不再会有人大大咧咧地擅自闯进他家门，强迫他起床，洗澡，给他做饭吃了。心仿佛被人堵住了，绵长的钝痛密密麻麻地蔓延散布到各个角落。自从代表加泰罗尼亚比赛后*，他已经很久没跟拉莫斯私下联系了；每次在赛场上见面都依旧微笑握手，表面礼貌的问候之下藏着两个人都无法越过的差距和支离破碎的爱情。拉莫斯的那个钥匙还给他之后被他藏在了门口的盆栽下面。曾经因为他经常忘记随手设的开门密码，还被记者逮到了一次；拉莫斯会在同样的地方给他留一个备用钥匙，尽管他被气得七窍生烟。现在的皮克犹如一只受困的野兽，不仅受了伤，还失去了能躲藏的地方。

***************************回忆******************************

分开一年多了，皮克无时无刻想念着塞维利亚人温暖的焦糖色眼睛和他充满了感染力的笑声。他们的爱情并没有伊万和卢卡的甜蜜感人，也没有绝代双骄的轰轰轰烈烈；但是在皮克闹出的愚蠢笑话和拉莫斯情不自禁的激情揍人之间，两个人也并肩走了好几年。公开之前媒体大肆喧哗他们之间的不合，把每次互相之间的公开了以后又在每场比赛后大做文章。 _“皮克拉莫斯疑似因国家德比分手” “拉莫斯皮克推特激情互怼” “皇马队长采访中公然挑衅皮克” “巴萨皇马后卫们的恋情最终也没能越过比赛的竞争”_ 。皮克做梦也没想到，这些被他视为乱七八糟特意剥夺眼球的假新闻，有一天突然变成了现实。

不知道什么时候，互怼的推特两人当了真，分手的言论两人也不再反驳。媒体这次倒很中规中矩，大概是忙着报道绝代双骄的陨落吧*。直到12月的国家德比*，皮克没有在球员通道里亲拉莫斯脖子，拉莫斯也没有给他一个肘击的时候，大家才后知后觉地意识到，这次两个人大概真的分开了。

其实皮克自己也没想明白两个人到底为什么分手。在拉莫斯为他代表加泰罗尼亚比赛威胁他要分手以后，他没有像以往一样搂着他坏兮兮地耍流氓，也没有讨好地凑过去亲亲他的脖子。皮克叹着气同意了。拉莫斯愣了一下，扯过他的领子，狠狠地质问道，“艹你的杰拉德皮克 你是认真的吗？”皮克沉默地看着那双在无数个他失败的夜晚带给他温暖和慰藉的眼睛，甜蜜的焦糖忽然泛上了苦涩的水光。他本该伸手抱抱他，这次却只感到了疲倦。所以直到拉莫斯甩下了钥匙冲出家门的时候，他也没来得急挽留他深爱的队长。分手以后，皮克不管做什么疯狂沙雕的事儿去吸引他的注意力，拉莫斯都不再给予回应了。于是他更加狂妄的向媒体宣称，他们之间关系很融洽；却在拉莫斯Ins取关他的那天哭得像个孩子。

我背负着全世界的批评和议论放弃了西班牙，却还是放不下你。

***************************回忆结束******************************

越想皮克觉得越难过，明明是你提的分手，为什么到头来我比你还难过？以往输了比赛，拉莫斯总是会给他留一条短信。皮克手上还带着眼泪，手机的指纹解锁打不开。他熟练地输入了拉莫斯的生日，解锁的屏幕上倒映出皮克的脸，收件箱里空空荡荡，跟他的心一样。看着两年前最后的消息， _“蠢熊你别哭了 离开国家队了又不是世界末日”_ ，皮克突然感到一阵没由来的愤怒。塞尔吉奥拉莫斯你这个骗子！说好要陪我走一辈子的 你说分手就分手！明明说不嫌弃我做过的蠢事儿，每天还跟队友抱怨我的智商！

丢下了手机的皮克放声大哭，他都没有意识到，这一年多来他有多么孤单。曾经跟拉莫斯的两人世界，现在都变成了他一个人无穷无尽的想念。许久过后，鸦雀无声的房子里回荡着他悲伤的抽泣。他太想他了。他想念他小麦色的皮肤，漂亮规则的腹肌和总是带着笑意的眼睛；他想念他赛场上的热血沸腾和推特上的伶牙俐齿。天哪，他甚至想念他奇丑无比乱七八糟的纹身。皮克难过地盯着手机上的锁屏，那是一张拉莫斯戴着皮克情人节送他的手表穿着西装的照片。

_BGM: 我给你的手表在你手腕上依旧很好看，_

_你不觉得是时候结束这个实验了吗？_

_我知道我们说过今后只做朋友，_

_但是我骗不了自己，也装不了坚强_

_我试过了，可底线是_

_我还爱着你_

失去他的悲伤让他痛彻心扉。仿佛有人攥紧了他的心，不顾他苦苦的哀求和挣扎，在上面纹上了 **塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯** ；现在一切都结束了，他也得把纹身洗去了，却只是带来了更多的疼痛。虽然外面天气很暖和，皮克却把自己缩得更紧了一些。他觉得一个人房间里很冷。他喝着啤酒拨通了梅西的电话，希望能从善解人意的发小那里得到一些安慰。电话响了几声以后通了，但并不是Leo软糯温和的嗓音。罗纳尔多生硬地告诉他，Leo在睡午觉，有什么事儿他可以等他醒了以后转达。杰拉德才不要和拐走Leo的美黑怪说话。杰拉德真正想找的是Sese。郁闷地挂了电话，皮克更委屈了。房间里的寂静无限放大了他心口突突跳动的疼痛。要是Sese在就好了。Sese会给他做他最拿手的海鲜饭，会用拳头强迫他去洗澡，还会用拔光他的头发作为理由来威胁他振作起来。正在皮克沉浸在对罗纳尔多的不满和对拉莫斯深深的想念之中，

门铃突然响了。

TBC.

时间线：

*皮克 2018年8月宣布退出西班牙国家队

*梅罗两人都没有出席2018年12月的金球奖颁奖仪式

*2019年3月皮克代表加泰罗尼亚出场友谊赛

*假设两人在2019年3月底分手

*2019年12月的国家德比，皇马巴萨0:0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello 谢谢你们的耐心等候 第二章啦我们虐Sese了！为了写Sese做海鲜饭我还特地去看了食谱hhh这是我第一次写皮水 敬请见谅。时间设定在巴萨欧冠被淘汰之后。  
> CP: 皮水，C梅，提及万笛 设定所有关系都已经公开。假设两人在2019年3月底分手。  
> 破镜重圆HE，一共五章+C梅番外，每周更新。
> 
> BGM：Infinity – One Direction

_ 拉莫斯视角 _

说来还挺尴尬的，跟皮克分手以后，他一个堂堂皇马队长只能偷偷摸摸关注巴萨的比赛了。“艹！拜仁怎么又进了！”拉莫斯愤怒地把遥控器扔在沙发上，烦躁地整理着头发，“下次我一定要好好铲铲莱万那家伙。”哦不不，Sese当然不支持巴萨了。Sese只是怕隔壁那只蠢不拉几的巨型棕熊哭哭啼啼的睡不好觉。呸！谁在乎他睡不好觉！拉莫斯气呼呼地想，最好他这辈子都睡不着，黑眼圈还可以拿来给Cris的美黑膏代言。

看到库蒂尼奥又进了一个球，拉莫斯决定不看了，担心皮克那个傻逼还不如吃点儿好吃的。他站起身到厨房打开了冰箱，心情愉悦地看到了他昨天买的做西班牙海鲜饭的原料。切着新鲜的彩椒，把大虾洗干净剥壳去掉虾线，再往锅里扔一撮儿昂贵的藏红花，整个厨房里弥漫着各种食材与香料融合的芬芳。米粒贪婪地吸着橙红色的汤汁，鲜活的贻贝被蒸气熏得睁开壳，露出了里面饱满柔软的肉。拉莫斯看着诱人的海鲜饭，心里却被堵住了一般，泛起一股苦涩的隐痛。

作为伯纳乌最优秀的铁血后卫，巴萨输了比赛他应该感到高兴才对，拉莫斯提醒自己。但为什么他一点儿也开心不起来了？他情不自禁地想起输了比赛以后皮克含着泪水的蔚蓝色眼睛，微微泛红的鼻尖，和略带委屈地伸长手臂要求他抱抱的样子。我放下他了。都快两年了，我不在乎了。拉莫斯执拗地告诉自己，他早就不在乎了。但是为什么每次想起皮克，都像是有人用一把钝了的锉刀，来回摩擦着他心尖的伤口？

***************************回忆******************************

两个人刚在一起的时候，媒体把他们之间的一举一动都无限地放大在公众眼前。皮克这家伙虽然傻掉脑袋的事情做了一堆，恶搞队友，剪球网，翻墙， 打牌输钱，打网球；但是在他需要他的时候，加泰人永远都会在第一时间赶到。拉莫斯肌肉撕裂的时候*，皮克风风火火地开车赶去看他，偏偏因为超速被罚了款*。他们在赛场上所做的一切都被添油加醋的展现给世界，却没有人看到背后两个人的付出。

皮克会在他输了比赛以后给他泡热巧克力，再加几颗甜甜的棉花糖，还附带一个大熊的抱抱。皮克还会在训练时牵着他的手，生怕全世界的人都不知道似的，满面骄傲地炫耀着他优秀的男朋友；在对手绊倒拉莫斯以后，他像一只生气的棕熊一般冲到他身边，咋咋呼呼地把围着他的人都推开。皮克扫视着对方球员，满脸的挑衅；但在拉莫斯看来，他就是一只蜜糖罐子掉在地上的毛茸茸的熊。于是那天他忍不住伸手摸了摸皮克的头发，然后凑上去亲了亲他的脸颊。整个赛场鸦雀无声。拉莫斯很少在公众面前秀恩爱，以前皮克亲他的时候，他总会给他一个肘击，然后对摄像机露出一个灿烂的笑容。

拉莫斯从来没有想到，皮克也会有离开国家队的那一天。他一直天真地相信，巴萨的那个傻大个不会离开他，也不会放弃西班牙。他们唯一可以并肩作战的机会，因为皮克的一个决定灰飞烟灭。皮克宣布离队的时候，他仿佛被无穷无尽的黑暗所笼罩，跌跌撞撞地寻找着出口，但触手可即的只有摆脱不掉的噩梦。

分手的那一天，看着加泰罗尼亚金红色的队服，他愤怒地质问皮克，“你怎么能背叛西班牙？你怎么能背叛我？”他期待皮克大声的反驳，想要皮克跟他出手大打，渴望皮克怒气冲冲地回应他。但皮克只是摇摇头，叹了一口气。拉莫斯口不择言地威胁要分手的时候，皮克也没有伸手把他揽进怀里，揉乱他的头发再亲亲他的耳朵。等他想收回所说的话时，一切都结束了。有人将饼干两面的曲奇分开，舔掉了奶油。丢下了属于他好几年的钥匙，拉莫斯冲进巴塞罗那的夜色里，刻意忽略了胸腔里尖锐的疼痛。他随意地走在寂静的石子路上，大雨掩盖了他压抑不住的抽泣，也与他止不住的眼泪融为一体。分手以后，皮克一会儿在推特上批评他踢得不好，一会儿又在采访里贬低皇马，他都没有任何回应。不是他不在乎了，而是他怕跟他说上话了，就真的放不下了。

我背负着国家队的压力狠心选了西班牙，却后悔莫及当初没选择你。

***************************回忆结束******************************

越想拉莫斯越委屈，明明是我提的分手，为什么我还是没能放下你？ 他抽吸着鼻子，抹掉了脸颊上的泪水。奇怪，他什么时候哭了？拉莫斯从来不怕疼。赛场上对他的恶意踢踹他不曾掉过一滴眼泪，一次次韧带肌肉的撕裂受伤也没能阻止他夺得奖杯，他甚至顶着被撞得鲜血淋漓的鼻子踢完了比赛。但是在他终于狠下心暗灭了皮克Ins旁边那个蓝色按键的时候，他一个人窝在沙发上哭得喘不过气来。拉莫斯喜欢纹身。纹身所带来的密密麻麻的刺痛提醒着他它们非凡的意义。他在身体的各个角落用墨水和色彩记录下他生命中最重要的时刻，却没能把最重要的人留下。

_BGM: 世界的齿轮仍旧不停转动_

_时光在倒流，我却无路可走_

_每当我试图靠近你一步_

_就远离了两步_

_亲爱的，我一直在那里等你_

分手以后，拉莫斯对关于皮克的一切闭上眼睛，以为能忘记，但流下的眼泪却没能骗到自己。他太爱他了。他爱他蓬松的头发，线条流畅的双腿和可以装下整个天空的蓝眼睛；他爱他赛场上的横冲直撞和生活中的细心关照。天哪，他甚至爱他奇蠢无比毫无意义的恶作剧。拉莫斯沉默地盯着手机的锁屏，那是一张他和皮克在赛场上拥抱的照片，突然感到很生气。杰拉德皮克你这个骗子！说好要陪我走一辈子的，你TM说走就走！明明说不嫌弃我暴力打人的，还跟队里温柔似水的人走得老近！

拉莫斯拿起手机，给Cris拨了一个电话，想跟他一起吐槽一下皮克。谁知道，Cris刚接起电话就叫他小声一点儿，因为他宝贝男朋友在睡午觉。呵。拐到对家软白团子了不起啊？Sese才不要理你这个蔬菜色拉味道的鸡胸怪。看着锅里刚刚做好还热气腾腾的海鲜饭，拉莫斯突然决定，

Sese才不跟那头不解风情的笨熊一般见识。

TBC.

罗纳尔多：为什么受伤的总是我？等等你们俩纷纷打我（里奥）电话是不是要搞什么事情？？

谢谢阅读！皮水太戳人心了。为了虐Sese我吞了好几篇刀。下章就甜了！

时间线

*2017年5月15日，皇马VS马竞，拉莫斯小腿肌肉撕裂

*2017年5月17日，皮克因为超速被罚款


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多亏了Sese的明智决定和哭包皮皮的在线卖萌，我们开始发糖了！这篇文Sese更会表达他对皮克的情感是有原因的。个人觉得，皮皮发推特的时候大大咧咧，但其实碰到他真心喜欢的人，他有点儿害羞，所以才比较内敛；不是因为他不爱拉莫斯。 这是我第一次写皮水 敬请见谅。时间设定在巴萨欧冠被淘汰之后。  
> CP: 皮水，C梅，提及万笛 设定所有关系都已经公开。假设两人在2019年3月底分手。  
> 破镜重圆HE，一共五章+C梅番外，每周更新。
> 
> BGM：I Love You -Steward Mac

听着门铃叮咚作响，皮克满腔的不情愿，从沙发上站起来。又是哪个烦人的记者？带着输了比赛的情绪，他一边拧开了把手一边冲着门外的人恼怒地喊道，“我都说了不接受采访能不能别...... **Sese？** **？** ”门口站着他心心念念的塞维利亚人，戴着墨镜和口罩，手上提着一个疑似装了什么盒子的保温包.

“Se...Sese？真的是你？你...来干什么...？”话唠·从不闭嘴·永远有话说的杰拉德皮克在此刻语无伦次，呆呆地看着面前的人，情不自禁想拥抱他的手臂在伸到一半的时候尴尬地放了下来，揉捏着衣角. “嘿 我们能进去说么？再等一会儿记者就真的来了.”拉莫斯伸手挠了挠脸颊，为自己突兀的决定感到有点儿不好意思.“嗯嗯嗯.”皮克看上去满不在乎心不在焉地回应着，却一把捏住他的手腕把他扯进房间里.

“嗷嗷 痛死了！松手 你个蠢熊！”皮克死死地攥着他，力气大得仿佛要把骨头都捏碎.“松！手！”拉莫斯气得想给他个爆栗，咬牙切齿地推着皮克胸口，皮克却纹丝不动，低头看着地面一言不发。这傻子脑子犯了什么毛病？拉莫斯恶狠狠地在心里诅咒自己，早知道就不来了！还不如到卢卡家吃饭，就算要被强灌他和拉基蒂奇的狗粮，也比在这里跟白痴大狗熊浪费时间来得好。正准备捶皮克一拳，却对上了那双他梦寐不忘的蓝眼睛。皮克漂亮的双眼蒙着水雾，脸上满是委屈，“松手了你就不要我了。”他委屈地小声解释道，但还是放松了力道。他拉过被自己捏出红印的手腕，轻轻亲了亲,“对不起……我错了…Sese你别走…”他越说声音越小，皇马队长看着他小心翼翼的模样，心里涌起一股酸涩。他伸手摸了摸皮克毛茸茸的头发，跟他说，“没事儿没事儿Sese可大度了，来来来 吃饭。”皮克任由他牵到桌子旁边，安静地看着他把一盒海鲜饭，一盒切好的水果和一包棉花糖从保温包里拿出来，软软的像个小熊宝宝。一米九的熊宝宝？拉莫斯因为这个想法不由得笑出了声。皮克疑惑地看着他，张了张嘴却没说出话来。“杰拉德皮克你被拜仁踢傻了？为啥不说话？”这句话一说出口拉莫斯就后悔了。因为加泰人的眼睛里瞬间飙出了泪水。

拉莫斯最看不得皮克哭，清澈的蓝眼睛像是湖水一般供应着源源不断的眼泪，他手忙脚乱地抽出一张又一张的餐巾纸，想止住皮克的眼泪，想抹去他眉眼间的哀伤，却徒劳无功。“他…他们都…都说…我没用…要…要叫我滚…还说…我怎么…不…不直接…去…去拜仁踢球….”巴萨高大的后卫打着哭嗝，抽泣着向他诉苦。拉莫斯也不知道怎么安慰他，想都没想就说， **“不哭，** **Sese爱你。”**

皮克和他都愣住了。“你…你是认真的？没…没骗我…?” 皮克眼泪还噼里啪啦地往下掉，瞪着一双眼睛，磕磕巴巴地问他，“那为什么你不理我了？我…我给你打…打的电话你都…都没接，还…还在采访里说我…我与你无关…” “ **闭嘴。** ”拉莫斯恶狠狠地告诉他，脸上却泛起了红晕，塞了一勺海鲜饭到他嘴里，“吃你的饭。”皮克鼓着腮帮子咀嚼着，像个小仓鼠。拉莫斯伸手戳了戳他，问，“好吃吗？” “嗯嗯嗯”，皮克含含糊糊地回答，刚咽下去想出声提问就又被塞了一勺。在拉莫斯连喂了他几勺饭以后，皮克安静地没有再说话。他伸手捞过盒子，沉默着开始给拉莫斯剥虾。皮克把剥完的虾在汤汁里沾了沾才递给他，拉莫斯懒得伸手接，于是直接张嘴就着皮克的手吃。拉莫斯舔掉了顺着皮克的手背淌下去的汤汁，皮克偷偷看着他粉嫩的舌尖，清澈的蓝眼睛暗了一个颜色。

吃完饭以后，拉莫斯坐在沙发上，皮克端着两杯泡好的热巧克力放在茶几上，拿过那一包棉花糖，往两人的杯子里各加了几颗。然后他微微考虑了一下，给拉莫斯的那杯多加了两颗。注意到拉莫斯用询问的眼神看他以后，他轻声解释，“你喜欢甜一点儿的。”拉莫斯点点头，接过杯子啜了一小口后；看着皮克捧着印着猫咪的马克杯，缩在宽大温暖的卫衣里（他觉得冷吗？我得去把空调调小一点儿）吸着他的那杯热可可，搂着皮克的脖子吻了上去。“我更喜欢你的。”皇马队长舔着他的嘴唇小声说。皮克放下杯子，抱着他的腰把头埋进他的颈窝里，低声叫着他的名字，“Sese…Sese…我们和好吧…我真的好想你。”拉莫斯看着身上的巨型抱抱熊，叹了一口气，“你就是馋我的海鲜饭。”“才没有！”皮克皱着眉头抬起脑袋，有点儿气鼓鼓地瞪着他说，“我最想的一直都是你！”拉莫斯看着他认真生气的模样，不由捏了捏他的脸，“好吧 Sese勉为其难答应你吧。你还欠我一顿海鲜饭！”皮克得意地搂着他，嘿嘿地笑了，“好的好的！多少顿我都请的起！我们还可以去里奥家蹭烤肉！”（ ~~梅西：我就睡个午觉你们俩事儿怎么这么多？！~~ ）

_BGM: 我曾经迷失在无法消散的云雾中_

_不断地寻找答案 却错过了时机_

_爱也许会来临或是离去_

_但此刻它正在这里逗留_

_和你相伴的每一天_

_都将定格成为永恒_

_我爱你_

拉莫斯洗完澡，坐在床上等着皮克，不由得陷入了沉思。虽然他们俩之间很复杂，队伍间永恒的对立竞争，身在两个城市的距离和媒体的挑拨离间；爱从来都很简单。我爱你，你也爱我，就足够了。拉莫斯解锁了手机屏幕，看着他们的合照嘴角扬起了愉快的弧度。我任性了那么久，终究压不住心底对你的爱。

皮克一边洗澡一边狠狠掐了掐自己的手臂。嗷！原来不是在做梦呀。丢掉了你那么久，我可终于把你找回来了。

TBC.

皮克：歪？里奥？你准备一……下烤肉？克里斯蒂亚诺 罗纳尔多 多斯 桑托斯 阿维罗？TM的怎么又是你？！

罗纳尔多：所以你老是在里奥睡午觉的时候打电话是我的错喽…等等你为什么把我的全名背的那么熟练？ ~~不会是暗恋我吧~~ ~~~~

拉莫斯：克里斯你看我TM不捶爆你，我就不姓拉莫斯

克里斯：好的好的队长 ~~你可以姓皮克~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎乘坐伯纳乌牌火车。请系好安全带，不要把手伸出窗外。下周完结啦！下周可能会晚一点儿更，学生党要考midterms了。这是我第一次写皮水 敬请见谅。时间设定在巴萨欧冠被淘汰之后。  
> CP: 皮水，C梅，提及万笛 设定所有关系都已经公开。假设两人在2019年3月底分手。  
> 破镜重圆HE，一共五章+C梅番外，每周更新。
> 
> BGM：Pillowtalk – ZAYN

白色的浴巾挂在皮克胯上摇摇欲坠，头发上没擦干的水珠顺着他的脖颈滑过紧致结实胸肌的腹肌，再顺着人鱼线悄悄消失在浴巾后面。高大的加泰罗尼亚人刚抬起头就对上了暖棕色眼睛里炙热裸露的情感。拉莫斯热切的眼神仿佛能看透他唯一的遮挡。要是没有这碍手碍脚的浴巾就更好了，拉莫斯舔了舔嘴唇暗暗地想，他就能饱览一年多来苦思冥想的身体和皮克线条流畅的双腿。“Sese？”皮克略带得意的声音把他拽回了现实，“喜欢你看到的吗？要不要我拿掉浴巾给你瞅瞅？”蓝眼睛里涌动着笑意，拉莫斯不由得觉得喉咙口紧了紧。“谁稀罕啊，我又不是没见过。”尽管这个主意诱人极了，他还是忍不住嘴硬。拿掉了就不光光是嘴硬那么简单的了。拉莫斯走神地想。“Sese？”皮克有点儿欠扁的声音再次响起，这次他明显带着调笑的意味，“你耳朵红啦。”他凑过来亲着拉莫斯的耳廓，然后把他柔软的耳垂含在齿间，轻轻研磨着。“ **滚。** ”拉莫斯伸手推了推他，“很痒。”皮克这蠢熊，一年多了还对他所有的敏感点了如指掌，他有些气息不稳地想。但皮克耍着无赖又亲了亲才放过他。他伸手揪着皮克还带着水汽的头发，把他扯到面前有些凶狠地吻上了他。皮克没有抱怨他粗暴的动作，反而是用一只手温柔地搂住他的肩膀，另一只手托着他的脸颊，轻轻啃咬舔舐着他的下嘴唇。拉莫斯靠在他无比熟悉的胸口，听着他的心跳，突然有点儿想哭。他差一点儿就永远失去他最爱的抱抱熊了。“Geri，”他闷闷地说，“抱抱我。”“我不是抱着你嘛。”皮克咂咂嘴巴，还是把一只手臂环在他腰间，又收紧了搭着他肩膀上的另一只手臂。拉莫斯安静地把头埋进他的颈窝里，吸吮着那里敏感的皮肤。“你好香。”因为想哭的缘故，他的声音蒙上了一层浓重的鼻音。“唔。”皮克没给出什么回应，他正专心致志地亲着拉莫斯的发红耳尖。于是拉莫斯掰过他的头，急呼呼地与他接吻。皮克立刻热烈地回应着。他在他们稍微分开的间隙低声说，“ **Sese** **我想尝尝你。** ” “你不是正在尝么？”他有点儿摸不着头脑。

拉莫斯糊里糊涂地被他翻过来，又迷迷糊糊地被他脱掉了衣服，等他后知后觉地反应过来的时候，他已经脸贴着枕头跪趴在皮克那张柔软的大床上了。而床的主人正埋在他股间亲吻着他粉色的穴口。加泰人用舌尖小心地戳刺着，又时不时停下来在他挺翘的臀瓣上落下一个吻。拉莫斯感受着皮克细细地尝过他的每一寸，情不自禁地弓起背向后靠。拉莫斯试图抚慰自己肿胀滴水的欲望，却被皮克制止了。“嗯嗯......Ge... Geri...摸摸...前面......想射......求你了...”拉莫斯抽抽嗒嗒地哭着，毫无保留地哀求着对方。“嘘...”皮克温暖的手掌抓着他的手腕搭在他汗湿的腰窝上，画着不规则的图案安抚着他。谁能想到伯纳乌的铁血后卫在床上是个一摸一碰就忍不住要流眼泪的小哭包？偏偏皮克还在这时候往他穴口里塞了一根手指，各种角度按压着他的前列腺。拉莫斯呜咽着想在床单寻找一点儿摩擦，但是皮克立刻就看穿了他的想法（ ~~嘿嘿~~ ~~皮看穿~~ ) 提起他的腰让他离开了床单。

拉莫斯也不知道他趴着多久了，只觉得下腹火烧火燎，但偏偏就差了那么一点点儿。在他即将要放声大哭的时候，皮克终于用一只手握住了他，揉捏着他发红的前端。微微粗糙的指腹蹭过敏感的细缝，高潮来得迅速又猛烈。拉莫斯几乎是尖叫着弓起背，把深蓝色的床单射得一塌糊涂。

皮克轻轻擦去他满脸的泪痕，然后温柔地吻着他的额头，“还没结束哦Sese。”他终于释放出自己火热的硬挺，扶着拉莫斯的腰让他坐在了自己的胯上。一边揉捏着他胸前的两点，一边在他脸颊上落下细密的亲吻。“痛了告诉我。”他扶着拉莫斯的腰，让他缓慢地下沉。巨大硬挺的伞头顶开了第一层肌肉，微微灼烧的刺痛让拉莫斯皱着眉头吸气。“弄痛你了？”注意到他的反常，皮克几乎立刻就停了下来，眨巴着那双蓝盈盈的眼睛询问他。拉莫斯没有回答他，显然对他过于小心的动作有些不满。他嘟囔着推开了腰间的手，狠狠坐了下去。“哦 天呐。”皮克差点一口气没喘上来，“Sese你真紧。”“ **闭嘴！少废话。** ”拉莫斯红了耳尖，撑起自己的腿，然后再一次狠狠坐了下去。滚烫的茎体顶开他一层层的软肉，温热湿滑的内壁讨好地吮吸着皮克。来回几次以后，他喘息着把头靠在皮克的肩膀上，小声地要求道，“Geri，动一动。” “皇马队长这么一会儿就累了？”皮克一边逗他，一边转过头亲了亲他的额头。拉莫斯皱起眉头想打他，但是皮克搂着他的腰把他提起来，然后狠狠地顶胯撞击着那块聚集着神经的软肉。到了嘴边骂人的话立刻变成了夹杂着喘息的呻吟。拉莫斯咬紧了嘴唇试图压抑着喉咙口的哭腔，这太过了，他眩晕地想到，他都一年多没有被碰过了皮克居然一点儿都不克制，明天一定要好好打他一顿。

“太…太快了。”拉莫斯用牙齿轻轻啃咬着他的颈侧委屈地抱怨着。“慢了就满足不了你的小屁股啦。”皮克用手拍了拍他的臀尖，在小麦色的皮肤上留下了色情的红色手印。拉莫斯被过度的快感折腾得头晕目眩，他揪紧了皮克的头发抽泣着到达了第二次高潮。加泰人不但没有放过他，反而捏着他的胯骨，加快了抽插的速度。射精后过度敏感的内壁微微痉挛着绞紧了皮克，拉莫斯瑟缩着想让他退出来。“等...等一会儿...Geri！嗯嗯...！太...太快了...呜...受不了了....Geri......”他哽咽着用充了水汽的焦糖色眼睛盯着他，皮克几乎立刻就心软了。“Sese不哭...我爱你...马上就好了。”他最后挺动了几下，抱紧了拉莫斯闷哼着射进了他身体的深处。穴道被微凉的精液冲刷着，拉莫斯哭哑了喉咙迎来了第三次高潮。

_BGM_ _：不存他人，只剩你我_

_双躯相缠_

_我愿紧密地将你拥抱，不止今夜，永远如此_

_我愿醒来的同时便能看见你在身侧_

_这里使我们的天堂，也是我们的战场_ _*_

皮克拿了一块打湿的热毛巾帮他做好清理以后搂着他的腰把他拉进了怀里。皮克一边轻轻地用手指梳理着他因为汗水微微打结的头发，一边在他耳边温柔地低语着。拉莫斯靠着他温暖宽阔的肩膀，眯着眼睛有些犯困。听着拉莫斯的呼吸逐渐变得平稳而规律，皮克感到了一年多来从未有过的安心。就在他以为对方睡着了的时候，拉莫斯突然嘟嘟囔囔地问他，“Geri，明天吃意大利面好不好？”

TBC.

皮克：歪 克里斯蒂亚诺 罗纳尔多？你那儿能不能给我订一份意大利面？要都灵最棒的那家餐厅！我的漂亮Sese想吃意大利面

罗纳尔多：TM大晚上的我去哪儿给你找意大利面？！不对 等等 队长什么时候又变成你的了！？杰拉德 皮克 伯纳乌 我a%^iu.&*r$kjo@！！！里奥亲亲宝贝你别拦着我 我要杀他灭口！

*注：当杰拉德皮克被拉莫斯暴打的时候，他深切地体会到了这句歌词的意思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们完结啦！谢谢你们一直以来的陪伴和耐心的等待呀（学生党实在太忙了）这周末还有一篇C梅的番外，我就要挖新坑了。拉莫斯卷是@十七 给我推的梗！在这里特意谢谢她 这是我第一次写皮水 敬请见谅。时间设定在巴萨欧冠被淘汰之后。
> 
> BGM：Can’t Stop Love – Darin

阳光透过窗帘的细缝撒进温馨安静的卧室，皮克睁开眼就看到拉莫斯半张脸埋在深蓝色的枕头里。阳光把他细密的睫毛染成了金色，柔软的金棕色头发微微乱翘着，平缓规律的呼吸象征着他的熟睡。皮克小心翼翼地把手从拉莫斯脖子下抽出来，在他额头上轻柔地印下一吻，然后站起身活动了一下四肢。等皮克洗漱好从卫生间出来的时候，他的蜜糖罐子正坐在床上睡眼朦胧地揉着眼睛，看见他的身影，伸出手嘟嘟囔囔地说，“Geri抱抱。”皮克走过去把拉莫斯从一堆蓬松的被子中间抱出来塞进自己怀里，他立刻下意识地把双腿缠绕在他腰间，把头埋进了他的颈窝小声说，“我还以为你走了。”走了？这是我家我走了去哪儿？皮克有点儿哭笑不得地想，但是他的队长没睡醒的样子实在是可爱，太让人想欺负了。于是他贱兮兮地说，“是呀 一年多都不给我打电话，我不要Sese了。”拉莫斯抬起头来，瞪着他，还带着困意的蜜棕色眼睛几乎是立刻就泛起了水光，“真…真的？”“不不 我开玩笑的！我怎么会不要你… Sese我错了！你打我吧 Sese你别哭！我爱你！”皇马队长吸溜了一下鼻子，眨了眨盛着泪水的眼睛把头重新埋回他颈窝里，用牙啃咬着他的皮肤嘟囔道，“你要是不要我了我就先打你一顿，再把你腿铲断，然后到Cris那里偷一点儿美黑膏灌进你的洗面奶瓶子里。” ？？谁能告诉他，为什么他好看可爱软萌（ ~~去你的软萌！众前锋揉着小腿咒骂道~~ ）的小拉莫斯卷切开是芝麻馅儿的？皮克抱着拉莫斯坐了一会儿，拍了拍他的大腿，“起床啦！我去给你做早饭。”

拉莫斯洗漱好下楼的时候，房间里弥漫着焦糖华夫饼的香味，他忍不住深吸了几口气。不得不承认，杰拉德皮克蠢归蠢，做饭的水平还是一流的。皇马队长心情愉悦地蹦进厨房，站在炉灶前煮咖啡的皮克看着他蹦蹦跳跳的模样忍不住露出了一个微笑。“你在傻笑什么？”拉莫用胳膊肘轻轻捅了捅他的腰侧。“没什么。”皮克把脸埋进他毛绒绒的头发里，深吸了一口气。他闻上去带着清新的洗发水味道，夹杂着厨房里早餐诱人的香味。拉莫斯任由他抱着，然后坏心眼的伸出手指戳了戳他的肋骨。“Sese！你明明知道我怕痒。”皮克噘着嘴往后退了几步，气鼓鼓地瞪着他。门铃的叮咚声打断了两人甜蜜的互相挑衅。

“你邀请了人吗？”拉莫斯困惑吧地问道。“没…没有啊……记者么…?”皮克也有点儿摸不着头脑。皮克挠着胡子去开门，跟门外的两个人大眼瞪小眼。

“里奥？！！罗纳尔多？！”

“Hi Geri…”他的竹马有点儿不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“你还好吗？”“挺好的，你来干什么？”“哎呀昨晚打电话给我的也是你，现在搞不清楚的也是你。笨死了。”罗纳尔多急呼呼地把他推开，“Ser？*”“克里斯你等等我！”梅西迈着小短腿勉强跟上自家高大的恋人。

罗纳尔多在厨房门口猛地停了下来，急匆匆跟着他的梅西没能刹住脚步，撞在了他结实的后背上。他揉着鼻子嘟嘴抱怨道，“干嘛停下来呀，痛死了…”然而罗纳尔多现在并没有空哄他的小跳蚤，只见他哆哆嗦嗦地指着远处的餐桌，嘴唇抖动了半天也没能说出话来。绝代双骄目瞪口呆地看着靠在桌边的皇马队长，他穿着皮克的衬衫，宽大的后摆半遮半掩着他浑圆挺翘的屁股，半露出来的肩膀和脖子上布满了密密麻麻的吻痕。拉莫斯注意到他们的目光，脸颊上微微泛起了尴尬的神色，皮克走过去把他搂进怀里，把沙发上随手拿的毯子裹紧了他，只露出他微微泛红的耳尖。“你？！杰拉德皮克你个占人便宜的混蛋！！”罗纳尔多气得浑身哆嗦，他拽住皮克的领子，“放开他！看我不踹掉你的脑袋！”“不不 别！！”皮克举起手臂遮挡着，“ **我爱他！** ”

整个厨房里一片寂静。梅西揪着罗纳尔多的衣角，小声说，“克里斯…你松手…”罗纳尔多迷茫地听从了他，往后退了两步；皮克深吸了几口气，再次坚定地说，“我爱他。我从来都没有停止爱他。以后也会一直爱他。”他怀里的耳朵尖尖红得发亮，拉莫斯推了推他，见他没反应，轻声告诉他，“Geri…放开…我要去穿裤子…”

罗纳尔多面色难看的坐在桌子旁边喝着咖啡，例外地没有阻止梅西吃高卡路里的焦糖华夫。梅西往嘴里塞着华夫饼，脸颊鼓鼓得像个小仓鼠，“Geri你厨艺真棒。”他含含糊糊地赞扬道，收获了一个皮克得意洋洋的笑容。拉莫斯缩在皮克怀里安静地吸啜着一杯牛奶，皮克时不时低头亲亲他的发旋。“Geri，我也爱你。”他扬起头轻轻在他下颚上啄了一下。“停停停。你们俩搞得我牙疼。”罗纳尔多托着腮帮子，皱着眉头冲他们说到，“里奥别吃了。这又甜又腻的东西可不在你的食谱范围里。”梅西委屈地睁大了他水灵灵的眼睛，“就再吃一块？克里斯？？好不好？”罗纳尔多翻了个白眼，默许了巴塞小国王屡试不爽的撒娇技巧；拉莫斯默契地把盘子朝他的方向推了推。我才没有觉得他可怜，他默默地想，他吃胖一点儿了我可以赢国家德比。

下午的时候四个人围着桌子吃着从遥远的都灵带来的意大利面，拉莫斯满足地吸溜着面条，侧过手把皮克嘴角的一滴酱汁擦去。皮克凑过去亲了亲他，然后突然拿起手机拍了一张他的照片，发上了Instagram。拉莫斯默默地转发了帖子，在下面加了一颗爱心。

媒体几乎立刻就是炸开了锅。 _“巴塞罗那后卫对皇马队长重归于好”“旧情复燃，盘点拉莫斯和皮克的爱情故事”“皮克_ _Ins配文：为了他我愿意背叛世界 激情表白拉莫斯”_ 不过也是，针锋相对的两人突然有一天宣布这辈子要一起过了，毕竟也是有点儿疯狂。

从今以后，巴塞罗那到马德里的距离，杰拉德·皮克和塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯牵着手一起走；输了比赛的批评和舆论，两个人（ ~~加上本泽马~~ ）一起扛；从一颗心到另一颗，再也没有裂痕。没有什么皮克拦不住的投球，没有什么拉莫斯进不了的罚球，没有什么用爱跨不过的坎；红蓝白也可以融合。

**BGM:** _当周遭的一切都犹如暴风雨时_

_我们总是能幸存于此_

_因为我们在一起_

_谁曾说过我们不能长久_

_他们是不知道我找到了属于我的那颗星星_

_无论旁人如何闲言碎语，我爱你_

_无论他们说些什么，我都爱你_

_没有什么能阻止我们，即使我们身处两个全然不同的世界_

_我爱你_

全文完。

*克里斯叫拉莫斯Ser，因为Sese是很密的人（恋人，父母，家人）才能叫的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你们一直以来的支持和陪伴！这周末还会更一篇C梅的番外，我们就挖新坑啦（皮水ABO）！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 答应的C梅番外！我们激情在线折腾小梅嘿嘿 （罗纳尔多杀人警告  
> CP: C梅，皮水

“里奥，过来。”罗纳尔多站在楼梯口冲着缩在沙发上吃棒棒糖的小跳蚤招了招手，“你不能再吃糖了。”梅西眨了眨他水灵灵的圆眼睛，偷偷摸摸地瞄着坐在身边的皮克；可对方正忙着给窝在他怀里的拉莫斯顺毛。让竹马替自己说话的希望破灭了，他只好不情不愿磨磨蹭蹭地走了过去，“上楼。”罗纳尔多在他耳边低语，几乎是提着他的领子把他拖上了楼梯。“你就那么喜欢背着我吃糖？嗯？”尤文图斯前锋低沉性感的声线让梅西缩了缩脖子，“我就洗个碗你就偷吃珍宝珠？”“是…是Geri给我的…”别看他风靡赛场，巴萨的头牌在面对美黑怪的时候怂得一批，“克里斯…我错了嘛…”下次不会啦…罗纳尔多看着梅西拿脚尖儿在毛绒绒的地毯上搓来搓去，眼睛不敢直视他的样子就想笑。明明那么怕我还不老实要偷糖吃。 他把小跳蚤揪过来，亲了亲他的额头问，“你要怎么补偿我呀？不然我可不相信你哦。”梅西眨巴着深棕色的眼睛，嘴巴里还含着糖，像个鼓胖乎乎的小仓鼠。他犹豫了一下，把棒棒糖从嘴里拿出来后亲了亲罗纳尔多的脸颊。罗纳尔多因为这个有点儿黏糊糊的糖果味的吻正暗自高兴着，就看到软软的头牌舔了舔嘴唇，红润的嘴唇泛着一层诱人的水光。于是他凑上去，给了他一个法式热吻。 “葡萄味的。” 吻罢，他得意地咂了咂嘴，评价道。梅西的脸红扑扑的，带着一丝防备，“你要干什么？”“嘿嘿，我要干什么你好不清楚？”罗纳尔多再次耍着流氓凑上去亲他，被梅西猫着腰躲开了。“不行…Geri他们还在楼下。”“你在我床上还想着别人？”梅西看着他的眼睛按了一个色度，啊哦…似乎惹事儿了…“不是…你弄起来…太吵…”他软软糯糯地试图解释着，却被罗纳尔多打断了。“我太吵…？”他眯了眯眼睛，“宝贝我们来证明一下谁比较吵。”

天哪。希望天花板没有在摇晃。梅西咬着枕头的一角迷迷糊糊地想。罗纳尔多用一只手把他的手腕握住了放在他身后，另一只手在他屁股里进进出出。手指带出了湿淋淋的润滑剂，嫣红的嫩肉软绵绵地挽留着他。罗纳尔多恶意地弓起手指，摁着他的敏感点转圈，成功地逼出了一声呜咽。“克里斯…克里斯不要了…”出乎他意料的是，罗纳尔多居然顺从的抽出手指，“好吧，不要了。”梅西愣愣地转过身看着他，什么时候他这么老实了？直到他解开了皮带露出了CR7内裤的边，梅西才意识到，哦，高估他了。高大的葡萄牙人重新把他压进了柔软的床垫里，他都没时间反抗。

粗大火热的性器劈开了一层层温软湿润的嫩肉，把他的甬道撑得满满当当。梅西努力压抑着喉咙口的呻吟，在罗纳尔多猛然把他拉起来的时候发出了一声惊呼。他直直地坐进他怀里，因为姿势的改变和重力的缘故，让葡萄牙人进入的更深了。“不要…出去…”梅西略带抗拒地扭动着，想挣脱禁锢他的手臂。“是你说不要的呀…我不是把手指拿出去了嘛。”罗纳尔多讨好地蹭了蹭他的后颈，轻轻吮吸着留下一个粉红色的印子，“里奥你嘴上说不要，身体很诚实哦。你看，你的小屁股咬得那么紧。”“嗯嗯…呜呜呜！别捏！”梅西扭动着想躲开他的手，但罗纳尔多变本加厉地揉捏着他胸前的两点，“叫出来嘛 里奥。”我明天一定要弄死他，梅西气鼓鼓地想，要不然就对不起我的六个金球。“你走神啦宝贝。”罗纳尔多亲昵地啄了啄他耳尖，下身却快速而精准地碾压着他聚集满了神经的小店。满意地听着他陡然拔高的呻吟和控制不住的颤栗，罗纳尔多露出了得意洋洋的笑容，全然不知他的金球先生正在计划明天对他怎么穿裆。哦好吧，明天可能不行…后天吧。

梅西坐在他怀里发狠地咬着他的肩膀，在上面留下了一个又一个红红的牙印。想到队友的窃窃私语和无奈的白眼，罗纳尔多无声地闷笑着，加快了挺胯的速度。他一次又一次地让雪白的阿根廷人射出来，一点儿给他休息的时间都没有。直到最后梅西哭着捶他胸口求他，他才挺了挺腰释放进他温暖的身体里。“下次还偷吃糖吗？”他沙哑地问，被狠狠捏了一把。“ **滚。** ”阿根廷人生气地说道，“我要睡觉了。”

第二天一早，梅西扶着腰下楼的时候看见了同样一瘸一拐的拉莫斯，不由得觉得，下次德比我不灌他那么多球了。却不知道拉莫斯也在想，小跳蚤原来我俩是同路人，下次不铲你那么狠了。在罗纳尔多回都灵和拉莫斯回马德里训练之前，他们狠狠地暴揍了一顿皮克。为什么没打罗纳尔多？哦因为梅西不家暴。而且他取消了未来半年去都灵的所有机票。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读！

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
